Misión Fallida
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Una misión rango S es encargada a Sasuke y a Hinata. En el camino encontrarán ciertos obstáculos que los hacen plantearse sí realmente la información proporcionada fue verdadera. El tiempo que les tomará darse cuenta de la realidad, les hará plantearse lo que realmente quieren. One-shot.


**Holaaaaaaaaaa~**

**Les traigo nuevo one-sho perdón por demorarme tanto en mis historias, no he tenido inspiración, soy una muy mala escritora, lo se xD**

**"_Pensamientos_"**

**-diálogos-**

**_Flashbacks_**

**(N/a: Notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía, yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Este one-shot fue hecho gracias a la ayuda de Kasai e Ib, que me brindaron ideas y una imagen (la imagen de la historia) en la página de facebook Sasuhina Fiction and Pictures. **

**Para, Antifashion19, Sarahi99, EyesGray-sama, Kasai, Ib y para ustedes que leen mis historias locas locas xD**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Misión Fallida**

**-Capitulo único-**

_Gracias a ciertos eventos que se habían dado desde mi niñez, yo, Hyuga Hinata había sido una chica vacía y triste según palabras de los que me rodeaban. Mi rostro expresaba angustia y desolación y aunque tratara de arreglar eso, simplemente no había manera de quitar las marcas que habían quedado en mí, aquellas mañanas, tardes y noches… _

_Tal vez lo único bueno que había sucedido desde aquello había sido la solución de mis problemas con Neji, él se había dado cuenta de la realidad de nuestra "familia", me había ayudado a no caer en un pozo de desesperación. Tal vez sí hubiera nacido según lo planeado, o sí hubiera lucido más como mi padre, solo tal vez aquello no hubiera sucedido... tal vez todo sería diferente ahora..._

-Ah, Hinata...- la voz de uno de mis compañeros de equipo se hizo presente.

-¿Si, Kiba-kun?- pregunté dedicándole una sonrisa, falsa sonrisa que lucía todo el tiempo. Ante este gesto él torció la boca.

-Tsunade-sama nos mandó en una misión a Shino y a mi- respondió desviando la mirada, tal vez sintiendo lastima... me habían apartado de nuevo.

-Ya veo... ¿Porqué esta vez no voy con ustedes?- pregunté sin titubeos.

-Oh, es cierto, Tsunade-sama te mando a llamar... dijo algo sobre una misión especial para ti- me sonrió abiertamente, no correspondí su gesto. Dí media vuelta y caminé hacia la torre Hokage.

_"¿Una misión especial para mi? No creo que sea algo difícil, total, no soy lo que esperan."_

Al llegar encontré a Shizune en los pasillos, me sonrió con calidez y yo le devolví el gesto, me dijo que Tsunade-sama me estaba esperando. Toqué la puerta y esperé un -adelante- de su parte, al entrar pude observar a Uchiha Sasuke presente.

_"Es verdad, Uchiha-san lleva ya tiempo en Konoha... lo veo tan poco que a veces olvido que ha vuelto."_

-¿M-me llamaba?- tartamudee al sentir la mirada del último Uchiha sobre mi.

-Si, Hinata, verás, tengo una misión especial para ti y para Sasuke- habló con fuerza.

_"¿Eh? ¿Una misión con Uchiha-san?"_

-¿S-si?- me sentí un poco intimidada por ambas presencias.

-Irás como civil, Sasuke será tu protector. La misión consta de tres partes. Primero el abandono de la aldea, saldrás como ninja y llegado a un punto del bosque utilizarás un jutsu para camuflar tu color de ojos y pasarás a ser una civil. Ambos están buscando a un hombre, criminal rango S, su nombre es Kuroichi Atsaku, este es un retrato de él, cuando lo capturen volverán...- habló de manera de corrida.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama, ¿No es mejor enviar a Neji-niisan?- apartando un poco mi timidez natural, el miedo hablaba por mi.

_"¿Un criminal rango S? ¿Yo? ¿Con Uchiha-san?"_

-No Hinata, es importante que seas tu. Kuroichi es un criminal muy particular. Rapta mujeres que lucen como hijas de feudales para así extorsionar a estos, no se tiene muy claro el qué hace con ellas. Solo rapta mujeres. Es aquí en donde tu eres importante. El hecho de que tengas el Byakugan que alcanza más de 10 km es de mucha utilidad ya que logras mantener una visión muy clara de lo que sucede. Hemos filtrado una información falsa para que él se aparezca en medio de su camino, nadie sabe de donde sale. Deberás seguir todas las indicaciones que te dé Sasuke al pie de la letra, sin titubeos, ¿entendido?- finalizó preguntando.

-Si, Tsunade-sama- ambos respondimos al tiempo, dimos media vuelta y salimos de la oficina.

-Quiero salir de esto rápido así que nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea en una hora, recuerda llevar ropa de civil.

-Si Uchiha-san.

_"Una misión rango S, no es la primera que me dan, pero hacerla con un total desconocido es bastante complicado. Me aseguraré de no ser una molestia para Uchiha-san. Seguiré sus indicaciones y seré valiente para que esta misión sea un éxito."_

Caminé rápidamente hacia la mansión Hyuga. Mi padre estaba en su despacho así que decidí no molestarlo. Por suerte no había casi nadie por los pasillos. Al llegar a mi habitación tomé mi mochila de siempre y la llene con cinco kimonos bien doblados, medicinas y ungüentos, armas y comida. Cuando estuvo lista me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha, al salir encontré una invocación por parte de Neji-niisan, traía una nota, en ella estaba escrito que también había salido de misión.

_"Es extraño... es como si todos mis allegados hubieran coincidido para esto."_

Pasado el tiempo de espera, le avisé a un miembro del Bouke que saldría de misión. Unos minutos más tarde, me encontraba en la entrada de la aldea junto a Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos salimos sin ningún percance.

* * *

Llevábamos ya casi 45 minutos de viaje, Uchiha-san me dio la orden de cambiarme y se fue a revisar los alrededores. Con timidez y miedo me deshice de mis ropas y empecé a vestir un kimono color lila claro, era muy suave y ligero, de esa manera me podía mover más abiertamente en caso de algún ataque. Realicé un jutsu, mi color de cabello paso a ser castaño y mis ojos dejaron de ser perlados y cambiaron a verdes.

-Lo mejor es que camufles algunas armas bajo el kimono, no queremos ningún inconveniente gracias a la falta de protección- escuché la voz de Sasuke a mis espaldas, mis mejillas tomaron un ligero sonrojo al darme cuenta de que posiblemente me había visto semi desnuda -Si no supiera que tus sonrojos son normales, te diría que eso le daría un toque bastante inocente a tu actuación...

_"¿Que había dicho? ¿Sabe que mis sonrojos son normales? ¿Me ha estado espiando?"_

Sin darle mucha importancia a lo último dicho, tomé el porta kunais y lo abroché en mi pierna para que así tuviera algo que tomar en momento de ataque. Lo voltee a mirar y me di cuenta de que Sasuke ahora era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos color avellana, su corte de cabello tambien había cambiado... Se veía muy atractivo. Seguimos caminando y llegando casi al límite oeste del bosque, activé mi Byakugan y divisé una pequeña aldea no muy lejana.

-Uchiha-san, hay una aldea a 5 km de aquí- le informé

-Eso es imposible, en esta zona no hay ninguna aldea...

_"Pero, si la hay, mis ojos no mienten..."_

Caminamos a paso relajado pero afanado, aquellos 5 km se volvieron nada en menos de 15 minutos, efectivamente había una pequeña aldea... ¿De donde había salido? Entramos con cuidado, procurando no ser vistos, tratando de camuflarnos entre la gente, pero aquello era muy difícil. Los habitantes miraban a Sasuke con curiosidad y era notorio que aquello le incomodaba, encontramos entonces una pequeña posada. El hombre que la llevaba era de aspecto adulto, tenía barba y el cabello era color azul, Sasuke y yo nos miramos.

-Está haciendo bastante calor aquí- comenté con algo de desdén.

-Hana-sama, en cualquier momento nos darán una habitación, no se preocupe- Sasuke habló con fingido respeto hacia mi.

-Pero Hiko, no es preciso que yo esté soportando este tipo de cosas, mi padre sabrá de esto- las palabras salían de mi boca espontáneamente.

_"¿Hiko? ¿De donde saqué yo ese nombre?"_

-Le pido por favor que no le informe sobre esto, solo es un percance, en cuanto lleguemos a Suna todos los sirvientes del Kazekage estarán a su disposición.

-Eso espero.

-Perdonen por las molestias, deben estar cansados, sean bienvenidos a la posada más bonita de Natsuyoha, mi nombre es Kuroichi Atsaku, soy el dueño de este lugar- en mi interior sonreí, había sido demasiado fácil... demasiado fácil, aquí hay algo raro -Aquí tienen las llaves de sus habitaciones- nos intentaba entregar dos llaves.

-En lo personal, me gustaría tomar la misma habitación que Hana-sama- al parecer Uchiha-san tambien lo había notado

-Está bien, veo que son ese tipo de pareja- el hombre nos sonrió y levantó las cejas insinuándonos cosas, traté sobremanera no sonrojarme, pero luego sentí la mano de Sasuke sobre la mía.

-Si, así es... nuestro amor es prohibido ¿sabe? Ella es la hija de mi Señor, estamos pensando en huir en el momento en que terminemos esta misión- Sasuke habló con tanta naturalidad que hasta yo me lo creí, un sonrojo se formó en mi rostro.

-Aquí tienen, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran en Natsuyoha. Pronto haremos un pequeño festival, si gustan pueden quedarse hasta la fecha- el hombre se despidió con una sonrisa y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

_"Voy a dormir en la misma cama que Uchiha-san... ¿Uchiha-san y yo? No... yo aun siento algo muy fuerte por Naruto-kun, no puedo estar pensando en esas cosas..."_

-Encontrarlo fue demasiado fácil- la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente a penas cerró la puerta.

-Es demasiado fácil todo esto... En realidad... ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- susurré más para mi que para él.

-Lo mejor será tomarnos un tiempo e investigar todo esto, no nos hará daño y ademas la posada es barata.

_"¿__Eso quiere decir que estaré con él durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo? No sé porqué pero eso me hace estar nerviosa y tranquila a la vez."_

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que habíamos salido de Konoha, la verdad yo me estaba acostumbrando a la vida en esta pequeña aldea. El problema surgía en que yo no tenía casi ropa y había tenido que comprar dos kimonos más y unas mudas de ropa informal con el poco dinero que había traído. No habíamos podido conseguir mucha información proveniente de Kuroichi ya que este no se encontraba mucho en la posada. Eso detenía el progreso de la misión. Había decidido preguntarle a los empleados de la posada todo aquello que pudieran saber sobre él, claro, sin levantar sospechas.

-Kuroichi-san no ha estado últimamente en la posada... ¿A qué se debe esto?- le pregunté a una de las chicas que trabajaba como recepcionista mientras el dueño no estaba.

-Kuroichi-san es un hombre muy dedicado, normalmente pasa su tiempo en casa cuidando a su esposa, Kuroichi Nina, quien padece de una extraña enfermedad que la hace estar en cama todo el tiempo, muy pocas veces se le ve por la aldea- respondió con un tono de voz suave -Como me gustaría encontrar un hombre que me ame de esa manera- continuó con tono soñador, le sonreí y decidí alejarme.

_"¿Su esposa siempre está enferma? Será posible que... Tal vez ella..."_

-Hinata- la voz de Sasuke se escuchó detrás mio, me sobresalté un poco.

-¿S-si?- tartamudee.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- preguntó, dí media vuelta y observé que la chica con la que había estado hablando hacía unos minutos nos estaba mirando.

-Si, pero es mejor hablar de eso en otro lugar- caminé hasta la entrada de la posada con Sasuke detrás mio, cuando salimos me tomó de la mano, como siempre hacíamos desde que estábamos allí, me sonrojé un poco.

_"Ella se encuentra siempre en casa, tal vez debería ir a confirmar si ella..."_

-Hinata, habla de una vez- su tono siempre era frío, pero esta vez era una advertencia.

-Hablé con una de las empleadas de la posada, me comentó que Kuroichi-san estaba casado y que la mayor parte de su tiempo estaba en casa cuidando a su esposa que siempre estaba enferma... que muy pocas veces se le ve por las calles de la aldea... Por un momento pensé que...

-Es una ninja de una aldea vecina- me interrumpió. Asentí y miré a la gente que por allí pasaba

-Me gustaría ir a visitarla, tal vez logre hablar con Kuroichi-san sobre eso, con suerte ella estará en el festival.

-Te estas encariñando mucho con ese hombre... sabes perfectamente cual es nuestra misión.

-Lo sé... pero hay algo demasiado extraño... ¿Y si no es él el hombre que buscamos?- la pregunta se quedo en el aire. Sasuke simplemente subió sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

_"¿Y si realmente no es él al qué buscamos?"_

* * *

Luego de varios días de ser evitados por Kuroichi, llegó por fin el día del festival y gracias a unos nuevos huéspedes pude encontrarlo en la recepción.

-Kuroichi-san, he olvidado preguntarle, ¿Que se celebra hoy?- era un inicio ¿no? Sasuke me miró disgustado.

-Oh, Hana-san ¿No se lo ha comentado nadie? El festival es en conmemoración a la fundación de la aldea, se dice que las parejas que miran los fuegos artificiales al final del festival, estarán unidas para toda la vida... Lástima que mi Nina no podrá asistir este año...- el hombre calló al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¿Nina? ¿Quien es Nina?- pregunté haciéndome la ignorante.

-Oh, Nina es mi esposa, nos conocimos cuando teníamos su edad... Era tan viva y llena de felicidad, pero ahora está en casa, en cama, tuvo una enfermedad que no la ha dejado salir de ella... se ha sumido en la depresión últimamente, intento todo lo que puedo, pero no logro hacerla feliz...- Kuroichi hablaba lastimeramente, mi corazón se acojonó.

-¿Que le parece si en vez de que su esposa vaya al festival, le llevamos el festival a ella...?- Sasuke frunció sus cejas rojas, sabía que estaba en desacuerdo pero era parte de mi plan.

_"Todo depende de lo que él responda."_

-Eso sería muy amable de su parte Hana-san, ¿Pero como sería si hoy es el festival...?- el hombre se mostraba un poco emocionado por la idea

-Pues, podríamos lanzar los fuegos artificiales cerca de su casa para que ella pueda verlos desde la ventana con usted- le respondí con una sonrisa suave.

-¡Es una muy buena idea! Iré a hablar con los organizadores para ver que me dicen- se fue en un momento.

Sasuke me tomó del brazo, me jaló hasta nuestra habitación y me miró con el Sharingan activado, como acto reflejo active mi Byakugan.

-¿Que mierdas te pasa? ¡Te dije que te estabas encariñando con él!- me gritó molesto

-¡Lo hice porque quiero confirmar si ella es una ninja! Yo no sé tu, pero yo estoy investigando poco a poco a mi manera. Quiero conocerla y darme cuenta si de verdad ella está enferma... ¡Ya te lo dije Sasuke! ¿¡Qué pasaría si ese hombre no es al que buscamos!?- estaba exaltada, me había tratado de mantener relajada todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí, pero Sasuke seguía molestando hasta el punto de exasperarme.

-Haz lo que quieras- me dejó sola en la habitación y de golpe mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_"¿Que está pasando conmigo? ¿Como pude gritarle de esa manera...? Debo disculparme... ¿Pero como?... ¡El festival!"_

* * *

Recorrí los lugares más solos de la aldea, pero por ningún lado estaba Sasuke. Decidí entonces que volvería a la posada, ya me lo encontraría allí. En el camino pude ver a Kuroichi-san hablar con el encargado del festival, al parecer le estaba comentando sobre la idea que yo le había dado, observé como este le sonreía y el hombre se ponía contento. No me di cuenta de lo distraída que iba hasta que choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento- me disculpé haciendo una reverencia que duró más de lo debido y que mantuvo mi cabeza baja.

-Ten más cuidado por donde vas Hyuga, puede que esta aldea sea solo de civiles, pero de vez en cuando llegan ninjas y pueden ser muy peligrosos- la voz fría y plana me hizo subir la cabeza.

-Uchiha-san...- susurré sorprendida

-Ah, ¿Ya no soy Sasuke?- lo miré confundida

_... ¡Ya te lo dije Sasuke! ¿¡Qué pasaría si ese hombre no es al que buscamos!? _

Me sonrojé sobre manera al darme cuenta de lo imprudente y maleducada que había sido. Si, tal vez en mi cabeza era Sasuke, pero trataba que de mi boca saliera el típico Uchiha-san de siempre...

-L-lo siento...- murmuré avergonzada.

-No te disculpes Hinata, está bien, puedes decirme Sasuke... solo Sasuke- sonreí levemente al escucharlo.

-Está bien- él siguió su camino y yo me quedé sonriendo como estúpida... Me di cuenta entonces de que era la primera sonrisa verdadera que había dado en mucho tiempo.

_"¡Ah! ¡El festival!" _

-¡Hiko!- grité, el volteo regalándome una sonrisa ladina. Corrí hasta él y susurré.

-¿I-irías conmigo al festival, Sasuke?- pregunté sonrojada.

-¿Con quien más crees que ibas a ir?- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-¿Eso es un si...?

* * *

En la tarde de ese mismo día había decidido utilizar uno de los kimonos más elegantes que había traído de Konoha. Era de un color morado oscuro que tenía impresas flores de loto de un tono claro. El obi que estaba acorde con ese kimono era del mismo color de las flores. Le pedí a Sasuke que esperara afuera de la habitación, observé su expresión aburrida y sacó su chaqueta de shinobi. Empecé por tomar un baño relativamente largo. Luego intenté de todas las maneras posibles hacer que mi cabello se quedase en su lugar, tomé un poco de maquillaje que había comprado hacía unos días y utilicé tonos suaves en mis labios y pómulos.

_"¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto? El no es Naruto-kun... sin embargo estoy bastante emocionada por ir con él... tal vez sea porque aunque no hemos dicho nada, siento que somos amigos y esta es la primera vez que salgo a algún festival con alguien diferente de mi clan..."_

Tomé el porta kunais y con decisión lo abroché en mi pierna, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. El kimono era bastante ligero, no era una yukata pero tampoco era tan pesado y caluroso como un kimono normal. Con delicadeza lo pase por mis brazos y empecé a acomodarlo con el obi. Cuando estuve lista intente de nuevo con mi cabello teniendo éxito esta vez.

Al salir estaba Sasuke recostado a la pared que daba a la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados y aspecto relajado.

_"¿Estará durmiendo? Se ve tan... sereno de esa manera... Es cierto, en todo este tiempo que llevamos aquí, no lo he visto dormir ni una sola vez. Aunque bueno, el que él duerma en el piso y yo en la cama no ayuda mucho... Me preguntó si no se resfriará" _

-¿Sasuke...?- susurré suavemente, él abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Vamos- giró su cara y se dio la vuelta.

_"¿No me veo bien? Tal vez no le gustan las chicas que se arreglan... ¿¡Que estoy pensando!? ¡Eso a mí no me importa!"_

Recorrimos el lugar tomados de las manos, estuvimos mirando puestos de comida y puestos de premios, gracias a eso había obtenido una muy linda conejita y un gatito muy tierno tambien. Le mencioné que el gatito tenía cierto parecido a él y me sonrió ladinamente, tomó la pequeña coneja y se acercó hasta mi oído, me sonrojé al sentir su aliento cálido en mi nuca.

-¿Por qué crees que gané este peluche?- se alejó de mi y siguió caminando, me quedé de pie unos minutos, totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada. Se detuvo y me miró -Vamos Hana-sama- el nombre lo había dicho con burla, pero eso no me importó.

Llegando ya la media noche nos encontramos con Kuroichi-san, nos indicó donde quedaba su casa y que casi era la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Murmuró algo sobre que este año tambien miraría los fuegos con su esposa y se fue corriendo entre la multitud. Sasuke y yo seguimos su paso y nos ubicamos cerca a la ventana en donde se suponía que estaba Kuroichi Nina. Allí se asomó una mujer de aspecto cansado, tenía el cabello verde trenzado hacia un lado y miraba a Kuroichi-san con una sonrisa suave, este le entregaba un pequeño peluche con forma de luna y esta le daba un beso en la mejilla, ambos se abrazaron y miraron hacia el cielo, justo antes de que empezaran a lanzar los fuegos artificiales.

Voltee al cielo y vi las explosiones de diferentes colores, sentí la mano de Sasuke apretar la mía y lo miré confundida, se acercó a mi y susurró en mi oído.

-Te ves hermosa- alejó su rostro de mi y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Era una sonrisa verdadera! Podía jurar que esa era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo. Le sonreí de vuelta pero no respondí, estaba demasiado avergonzada y sonrojada como para gesticular algo coherente.

_"Me gusta Uchiha Sasuke"_

* * *

Luego de varias semanas de pelear con mi subconsciente, terminé aceptando que me gustaba el frío y tosco Sasuke. No era como si se lo fuera a decir, no era como si me fuera a lanzar en batalla a defenderlo como había hecho cuando le dije a Naruto que lo amaba. No, Sasuke podía defenderse solo y no iba a permitir que lo clavaran al piso, no, ese no era Uchiha Sasuke.

En una de las noches de tormenta, le pedí a Sasuke que durmiera en la cama conmigo ya que había comenzado a estornudar. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para verlo dormir. Se me pasó el tiempo observándolo, tal vez fueron dos horas o más, pero pude ver distintas caras de él... Al principio se veía relajado y de un momento a otro empezó a sudar, frunció el ceño y comenzó a tensarse. Mi cuerpo respondió solo. Mi mano fue a parar en el cabello de él y cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba rato acariciándolo, él ya se había calmado. Luego de esa noche, varias más vinieron en las que ambos dormíamos en la misma cama.

Descubrimos tambien que Kuroichi Nina era una civil normal que estaba enferma. Kuroichi Atsaku no era más que un hombre trabajador y un esposo dedicado... Decidimos entonces volver a Konoha y darle el informe a la Hokage... la información proporcionada era falsa.

-Kuroichi-san, nos gustaría quedarnos un poco más, pero debemos seguir nuestro camino, debimos haber llegado a Suna hace bastante tiempo. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, el festival fue muy hermoso... Despidanos de su esposa por favor- le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-No se preocupe Hana-san, cuando quieran pueden volver, tal vez cuando ambos se escapen de su padre- me sonrojé un poco al recordar la mentira dicha por Sasuke semanas atrás.

-Así será Kuroichi-san- la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente.

Salimos de la aldea, tal vez pensando el olvidar aquella oferta del dueño de la posada.

* * *

Tras haber avanzado casi 6 km en el bosque, Sasuke me pidió que cambiara mis ropas, harta ya de llevar kimonos lo hice rápidamente. Al estar ya cambiada reanudamos el paso.

-Si no tuviera que servir a Konoha, me iría a esa aldea sin pensarlo- escuché la voz de Sasuke al lado mío.

-Igual yo... ya me había acostumbrado a todos ellos...- suspiré en medio de una sonrisa melancólica -... Estaría bien librarme de todas las ataduras- susurré al viento.

-No estaría mal- escuché su voz de nuevo, mi corazón latió rápido.

Luego de varios km más, activé mi Byakugan y pude ver que unos ninjas se dirigían a nosotros con paso decidido.

-Sasuke... nos atacan.

Yo sabía bien que Sasuke no había podido descansar bien la noche anterior, las pesadillas no se lo permitieron. Estuvo mirando la luna toda la noche mientras yo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles hacerlo entrar en aquella cama que vería nuestra última noche juntos. No podía decir que estaba débil, pero sí que si chakra estaba irregular. Lo escuché estornudar y lo vi ligeramente pálido. Había cogido un resfriado.

-¡Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí! ¡Una Hyuga y un Uchiha! ¡Pero que maravilla!- ninjas de la nube

-¿¡Que es lo que quieren!?- Sasuke había gritado, estaba furioso.

-Oh Uchiha, no te preocupes, solo queremos sus ojos, ya saben, para estudiarlos y algunas otras cosas- respondió uno de los ninjas de manera simple y burlesca.

-¿Quien los manda?- pregunté recordando aquel secuestro que se dio en mi niñez y que causó que mi primo me odiase

-Nuestro líder, Kuroichi Atsaku- Sasuke y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos de manera siniestra, luego los miramos.

Empezamos a atacar, realicé una cantidad determinada de sellos y cree varios clones, éramos cinco en total y nos encargábamos de tres ninjas cada uno. Varios habían caído por el puño suave, otros aun daban pelea. El que parecía el líder y otro grupo de ninjas atacaron a Sasuke. Este se demoró un poco en responder puesto que se veía bastante mal. Cuando logré librarme de mis oponentes fui en ayuda de Sasuke.

-¡No vengas!- me gritó -Yo puedo solo- ese era el Sasuke que yo conocía, sin embargo, su chakra se estaba debilitando más rápido de lo normal.

El líder colocó un kunai en mi cuello y yo me paralicé. Había estado demasiado concentrada observando como Sasuke se sobre-esforzaba.

-¡Rindete o ella pagará el costo!- el último contrincante de Sasuke cayó al piso, Sasuke lo miró con el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno activado, sentí como mi captor se estremeció -¡Me la llevaré sí no haces lo que te he pedido!- gritó en mi oído, sentí como algo se inyectó en mí y empecé a sentirme mareada.

_"¡Veneno¡"_

Con la rapidez que pude le dí un golpe en el corazón y el cayó al piso al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke y yo hacíamos lo mismo, mientras un -misión fallida- salía de mis labios.

* * *

Cuando desperté había atardecido, Sasuke aun estaba inconsciente y hervía en fiebre. Tomé sus cosas y las mías y con un clon lo llevamos a Natsuyoha, puesto que estaba mucho más cerca que Konoha. Entré en pánico cuando empecé a sentirme mareada de nuevo.

_"Solo un poco más... solo debo resistir más..."_

Llegué hasta la posada corriendo con Sasuke a cuestas, Kuroichi me miraba impresionado.

-Por favor... Kuroichi-san... Salve a Sasuke- me desplomé en el piso antes de que él me pudiera responder.

Desperté en una camilla del hospital de la aldea. Reconocí a la doctora hablando con Kuroichi, este me volteo a mirar y me envió una mirada de confusión, se acercó hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Siento mucho haber hecho pasar todo este mal rato, Kuroichi-san- le dije en voz baja y este me miró.

-¿Nos hemos conocido antes?- me preguntó, le sonreí con nerviosismo y asentí.

-Hasta hace unas horas yo era Hana y Sasuke era Hiko- le respondí mirando hacia la ventana -Permitame explicarle- le dije al ver que me iba a reprender con molestia -Sasuke y yo somos ninjas de Konoha, hace unas semanas nos dieron una misión rango S. Se trataba de buscar a un hombre que secuestraba hijas de feudales y las asesinaba. El nombre que nos dieron fue Kuroichi Atsaku- me miró sorprendido.

-P-pero yo no...- tartamudeó.

-Lo sabemos. Sasuke y yo estuvimos investigando ciertas cosas por toda la aldea, yo me había dado cuenta de que probablemente usted no era al que buscábamos. Cuando le pregunté a Rin-san sobre usted, me dijo que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en casa cuidando de su esposa. La curiosidad me ganó, yo quería conocer a su esposa ya que, en mi nació la pequeña idea de que tal vez su esposa era una ninja. Pero eso se vio contradicho el día del festival. Por eso decidimos volver. Pero en el camino nos interceptaron ninjas de la nube que dijeron que estaban a ordenes suyas y que querían nuestros ojos para examinarlos... Decidí devolverme ya que si continuaba mi camino hasta Konoha, tal vez Sasuke no seguiría con vida... ¿Como está él?- finalicé con preocupación.

-Está estable, lo más probable es que despierte mañana... ¿Ninjas de la nube? ¿Aún siguen haciendo de las suyas?- lo miré con confusión -Yo era un ninja de la nube hace muchísimos años. Nina era una ninja del rayo. En esa época, nuestras aldeas estaban en guerra... La conocí mientras se escondía en un lago, me enamoré de ella desde el momento en que la vi. Le prometí que jamas la lastimaría y hasta este día lo he cumplido. Cuando me di cuenta de que la guerra no pararía y que probablemente uno de los dos moriría antes de tiempo, le pedí que se casase conmigo. Ella aceptó y ambos decidimos retirarnos y ser civiles. Mi retiro no se vio con complicaciones ya que nadie sabía nada, pero al parecer alguien la había delatado. Cuando la encontré estaba malherida y yo no podía volver a mi aldea, ni yo podía llevarla hasta la de ella. Empecé a buscar con desesperación algún lugar para curarla y encontré este lugar, que apenas era un conglomerado de casas y un hospital. Lograron salvarle la vida, pero nunca encontraron el antídoto al veneno que le habían inyectado- finalizó con algo de tristeza.

-Siento mucho que... un momento, yo tengo cierto conocimiento de antídotos para venenos ninja... si tal vez usted me dejara verla y examinarla... tal vez yo...- hablé con nerviosismo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Haría eso por ella y por mi?- se veía emocionado.

-Gracias a usted yo estoy hablando en este momento y Sasuke está estable...- le sonreí con ternura.

-Aun no sé su nombre- me dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, y mi amigo es Uchiha Sasuke- le respondí.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-san- se alejó de mi -Y oh, a mi no me parecía que fueran amigos...- se fue sonriendo despidiéndose de todo mundo. Me sonrojé un poco ante las palabras dichas.

* * *

Después de varias semanas, Sasuke ya estaba totalmente recuperado y quería irse de aquel hospital en donde todas las enfermeras lo miraban como todas las fans locas en Konoha. Me causaba un poco de gracia el ver como perdía los estribos por cosas tan insignificantes como cambiarle el agua a las flores que le había traído en gesto de recuperación.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? ... Después de esto, no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de volver a Konoha- había pensado durante varios días el comprar una casa en Natsuyoha y quedarme a vivir.

-Yo tampoco.

_"Seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke... hablador y simpático como siempre"_

-Estaba pensando...- me quedé callada al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿En qué?- me preguntó.

-E-en quedarnos a vivir aquí... juntos- esta última palabra la había susurrado.

-No sería mala idea... oí por ahí que tu cocina es muy buena... espero sepas hacer onigiris- lo miré sorprendida y avergonzada.

_"¡Me escuchó! ¡Que vergüenza!"_

-¿Eso es un si...?- pregunté sonrojada.

-Si eso no es lo que significa, entonces no se que más te puedo decir- se incorporó en la cama. Se sentó y recostó la espalda en la cabecera de esta.

-Sasuke, no hagas eso necesitas re...

Uchiha Sasuke me había interrumpido. Con un beso. Estaba acunando mi rostro con sus manos y tenía los ojos cerrados. Por la sorpresa los mantuve abiertos hasta que él se alejó de mí.

-Tal vez esa es tu respuesta- me dijo con burla, lo miré avergonzada, en un segundo todo se volvió negro, lo ultimo que escuche fue un -¡Hinata!- muy lejano.

* * *

En Konoha, los integrantes del equipo Kurenai estaban totalmente preocupados por Hinata. Llevaba ya un mes en una misión que debía haber durado máximo una semana. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? ¡Todo era su culpa! ¡No la debieron dejar sola!

Shino, Kiba y Akamaru había recorrido en menos de cinco minutos toda la aldea buscando a alguien que les diera razones de Hinata, al no encontrarla decidieron ir a la torre Hokage.

-Que bueno que vinieron, estaba a punto de irlos a llamar.

En la oficina estaban, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y Neji... ¿Qué hacían allí Neji e Ino?

-Estoy organizando un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a Hinata y Sasuke. Enviaron un pergamino hace casi dos semanas anunciando que ya venían de regreso, pero esta es la hora y no han llegado. Llevarán a Ino ya que necesitan una Kunoichi que sepa de ninjutsu medico y a Neji ya que posee el Byakugan. Partirán inmediatamente- la Hokage en otras palabras les había dicho: ¡Fuera de mi oficina que quiero beber! ya que ya se encontraba sacando una botella de sake.

Apenas dejaron la oficina salieron a buscar las cosas apropiadas para la misión, acordaron reunirse en la entrada de la aldea en media hora. Pasado este tiempo, los cuatro encargados de la misión partieron a buscar a los dos que habían desaparecido.

Trataron de mantener un paso relajado, pero el solo pensar que les había sucedido algo a ambos los hacía acelerar cada vez más. Esta vez no podían con sus propias emociones.

Habían avanzado ya más de la mitad del bosque y no había rastro de ellos ¿En donde estaban? ¿Y si estaban heridos en alguna cueva y agonizaban?

-Neji- fue lo único que dijo Kiba y basto para que el prodigo Hyuga mostrara su Byakugan.

-No hay señal de ellos- su tono de voz reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

Siguieron corriendo y saltando entre los árboles hasta que vieron unos cuerpos en el piso. Se acercaron con temor y notaron que eran ninjas de la nube. Muertos.

-Vaya, más ninjas de Konoha. Oh un Hyuga, este mes está siendo muy productivo...- un hombre en el centro de un grupo de ninjas de la nube, hablo con burla y frialdad.

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?- pregunto Kiba con rabia.

-Que ya tengo a un Uchiha y a una Hyuga que...

-¿¡Que le has hecho a Hinata-sama!?- grito Neji enfurecido.

-¿A la chica? No mucho, después de inyectarle el veneno nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos hacer nada con ella, tenía un sello en el brazo que no nos dejo hacer mucho, así que a ella, junto con el Uchiha, que también estaba sellado, los matamos y los dejamos por partes por ahí- hablaba tan sereno y sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Neji se lanzo a atacarlo al igual que Kiba y Shino, Ino se mantenía a su lado para curarlos en cualquier momento.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien Sasuke?- mi voz sonaba preocupada

-Es solo un genjutsu Hinata, en el momento en el que crean que han terminado con sus enemigos se irán hacia Konoha y saldrán de este. Es solo este espacio el que está sumergido- Sasuke dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de aquel bosque -Es lo mejor- susurro y empezó a caminar con la seguridad de que yo lo seguiría.

_"Lo siento Neji-niisan, me salvaste en la guerra causando tu muerte... Reviviste gracias a Obito-san y ahora te hago creer que estoy muerta... Creo que la vida ha sido bastante cruel contigo, tal y como conmigo..."_

-Hinata- la voz de Sasuke me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy- susurre dando una última mirada a los que fueron mis compañeros de equipo, mi primo y una de mis ex-compañeras de la academia.

_"Lo siento chicos... Tal vez un día nos volvamos a ver"_

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar tras Sasuke que me esperaba en un punto del camino, con una sonrisa ladina y su brazo derecho estirado hacia mí. Con mucha vergüenza tome su mano y caminamos juntos hacia Natsuyoha.

* * *

(~º^º)~ Un año después ~(º^º~)

-Está anocheciendo- la voz fría de Neji se hizo presente en medio del silencio.

-Deberíamos mirar en donde acamparemos- Shikamaru empezaba a bostezar en señal de aburrimiento.

-A unos 6 km hay una aldea- habló Neji con extrañeza.

-Eso no puede ser, no hay ninguna aldea por este lado del bosque, no hasta Suna- la voz de Kiba sonaba sorprendida.

-Pues la hay, el Byakugan nunca miente- Neji le respondió con un poco de molestia.

Aceleraron el paso y llegaron antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse. Caminaron un poco incómodos al recibir miradas curiosas y cuchicheo de parte de la gente que aun estaba en las calles del pueblo. Kiba olfateo un olor conocido y negó con fuerza con la cabeza, eso solo era otra jugada de su cerebro. Akamaru reaccionó y trepó a un techo.

-¿Que le pasa a tu perro Kiba?- preguntó Neji con molestia.

-¿También lo sentiste Akamaru?- preguntó Kiba ignorando a Neji. Saltó hasta el techo y se puso al lado de Akamaru -Hi-Hinata...- la voz sorprendida de Kiba hizo que Shikamaru, Neji y Shino lo miraran con extrañes. Los tres saltaron y se sorprendieron al ver tal escena.

Hinata iba caminando al lado de Sasuke, tomados de las manos. Ella estaba usando un vestido azul claro que mostraba claramente más o menos unos siete meses de embarazo. Sasuke usaba su usual chaqueta de shinobi encima de su ropa de civil. Este le sonreía a ella y llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa con compras de comestibles. Hinata tenía su mano libre posada sobre su vientre y sonreía con ternura al sentir que su bebe pateaba. Caminaban tranquilamente, mientras el viento sacudía el corto cabello de Hinata.

Los cuatro shinobis de la aldea de la hoja dejaron aquel techo y salieron de la aldea aun un poco perturbados. Trataron del olvidar aquella imagen romántica de la Hyuga y el Uchiha y mentalmente se prometieron que tal vez de regreso pasarían y visitarían a esos dos. No había nada que perder. Una historia loca no les vendría nada mal.

* * *

**Probablemente no se entendió mucho el final, ¡no me maten! No me llegaba la inspiración TT-TT**

**Obvien la carita de un año después, me encanta hacer esa ~(º^º~) **

**Traté de hacer a Hinata un poco más decidida pero con un toque de la Hinata original. Neji está vivo, si. No lo se, llevaba más de la mitad del one-shot escrito y luego me dí cuenta de que lo tenía vivo y Sasuke estaba en la aldea... Fue de ultima hora xD**

**Espero que el poco sarcasmo se haya notado. También espero que se haya entendido lo que se dijo al principio del one-shot, lo de el montón de cosas que le pasaron a Hinata en su infancia, son las mismas que las del manga.**

**Ámenme por favor, soy bien descuidada y ni se que poner (?)**

**Hice mención de Naruto porque quería mostrar un poco confundida a Hinata... no se sí me salió xD**

**Sé que no puse POV de Sasuke, pero cuando me dí cuenta todo era Hinata... me dio pereza borrar todo xD Perdónenme **

**Entré a clases esta semana y probablemente mi pobre vida se irá al caño porque estoy en parciales TT^TT Deseenle suerte a esta pobre y descuidada escritora **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen feliz ^^**

**Sin más que decir**

**Nos leemos en alguna próxima historia**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
